


Three Parkers

by worthington (generationaldivide)



Category: Atypical (TV 2017), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23015830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generationaldivide/pseuds/worthington
Summary: the weird, the sad, the evil
Kudos: 3





	1. the boy and headaches

**Author's Note:**

> it's an au for each fandom marked.

The boy was still struggling a little. Kai was getting annoyed. He pressed his left palm into the kid’s chin and pushed. His head twisted deeper into the grass. Faint gasps were coming out of his mouth, but Kai has had enough of fun for tonight. He pressed further, while holding the boy in place with another hand and a knee, until he heard the neck snap. There was silence covering the lawn, bright white light from the streetlamps making the skin look very pale. Kai let go and stepped away, thinking to himself, _ew. Holding dead bodies. Gross._

Strength was flowing through his veins, making the tips of his fingers sting a little. He walked home, passing by three bus stops, until he was completely calm. Observing the porch of his house, he rubbed his face with the back of his palm, and it reminded him of the boy’s desperate attempts to break free. The little bastard must have scratched him while struggling: right cheek was burning a little. He entered the house, caressing his cheek musingly, and took off his converses. 

“You know, these rubber bands are actually pretty cool”, a quiet voice was coming from the kitchen. As Kai showed up in the doorframe, two faces looked up at him.  
“What happened?” Tyler asked. He was the one with all the tattoos. Kai wondered, silently, what they have been talking about, since he knew the only way you could use rubber bands. You wear them when you want to harm yourself, and pop the bitch to snap out of an episode. Tyler was wearing them for so long the two other brothers didn’t even notice at first when they turned into black ink circles around his forearms and wrists. 

Sam examined him with shrewd look of narrowed eyes. 

“Did you fight?” the youngest asked. Kai’s always called Sam ‘youngest’ in his mind. For many reasons, one of them being, Sam was the youngest of them. His uncombed hair, strands of it standing on the back of his head, the big owl-like scared eyes with which he observed their quiet street, his nervous hands – these were all the qualities of the youngest.

“I didn’t”, Tyler did not like the way his brother emphasized his own pronoun.

“What have you been up to?” he asked, trying not to seem to upset; every time Tyler got visibly miserable, Kai went into the rage episode that only stopped after midnight. 

“This obviously looks like a defensive wound on his face”.

Kai pressed his nails into the cut, mincing with pleasure.  
“Dude, gross”, Tyler let go of the youngest’s forearm. Kai could see three deep cuts between his wrist and elbow.

“Did somebody hurt you, Sam?”

“No”, Sam rubbed his nose and sniffed. He had runny nose all year long. Tyler sat at the table and scratched his elbow absent-mindedly. There was easy silence until Kai popped a can of Coke open and took a big sip.

“So, what happened?” Sam asked.

“You remember that kid who kept stealing your bike and thrashed your backpack?”  
Tyler shook his head with disappointment.

Sam was listening with his mouth slightly agape, like he usually did when he was completely concentrated.   
“Yeah”.

“He won’t bother you anymore”.

“Agh”, Tyler groaned, his head turned to the oldest brother suddenly.

“Don’t you know other ways of dealing with people, Kai? What’s with this lust for brutality with you?”

“Apparently, he knows other ways”, Sam said with slight surprise in his voice. Sometimes he wondered how is that, that the smart kid like Tyler can’t grasp the idea of murderousness. “But he derives pleasure from inflicting pain on others, just like you like playing on your keyboard all the time”.

Tyler raised his eyebrows at Sam.  
“You don’t get it, do you? He killed Teddy”.

Sam shut up with a blank expression on his face. Tyler rubbed his own wrists.

The three young men looked at each other, having formed a triangle above the long wooden counter.   
“Are going to keep pretending it’s not fucked up that you take it out on neighbors?” Tyler asked, looking Kai bravely in the eye. Kai was sipping his soda, his cheek burning bright orange pain. Tyler’s glance hurt much better like that. We he looked at him the way he looks at garbage bins on the other side of the road. As if he didn’t feel the same about people. As if it wasn’t him who choked the poor Mr Ding, the fat ginger cat, while throwing a fit over a girl. Hypocrisy was written all over Tyler; in his soft brown eyes, on his round face of a martyr, on the dark palms of his hands encircled with tattoos. At least Kai always confessed when he did something dreadful, because he liked it. Tyler would never admit it if he stole so much as a piece of gum from a shop. He had to be the perfect one, the gentle one, the golden middle between his evil brother and his weird robotic brother. That was one of the things Sam wasn’t able to perceive with his machine-like psychopathic mind. Tyler thought they were both freaks, and he was the normal one. If only, if only.  
“I hid his body”, Kai said simply. Grinding sugar on his teeth always made him act sweet, like candy he ate all the time. That’s why their cupboard and fridge looked like a candy store stall: to keep Kai calm and happy. 

“How did you kill him?” Sam asked. Tyler minced, pressing his palm to his left temple.

“I broke his neck… Tyler, is it the headache again?”  
With Ty, it was chronic.

“Yes”, he whispered, waiting until green spirals faded in his eyes. As he was looking at his two brothers, Sam, with his wounded arms hidden between his knees, and Kai, his slender wrists in beany bracelets, the pain shot through the neck and into his ribs. He inhaled and tried to freeze the ache until it flooded his throat.

“Did you take your pills today?”  
Tyler laughed out ironically.

“What a family…”  
Kai winked at him playfully, pouring the rest of the can into his mouth.

“Speaking of which, did Mum call?”

“No”, he said, “they turned off their phones specifically so that they can forget they have three children”, Kai replied. Tyler shrugged his shoulders and rubbed the back of his neck.

Sam tilted his head a little:   
“I’m sure that’s not the reason…”

“Cluster!” Kai and Tyler exclaimed simultaneously. That was the code word for when they did not have energy to listen to his explanations, should he misread something that they said.


	2. a nasty piece of weather

Next day it was raining, so Tyler had to put his skating plans on hold. Kai had to call in to Sam’s school and give his brother’s monitors’ heads up: they knew the youngest didn’t come out of the house in rain, but just in case. Quite frankly, it was infuriating that he had to call in every time; in early spring, the rain season, he had to call almost every day and say the same things: “It’s raining, Mr Stan, so Sam’s staying at home”. He was the best damn student in the whole school. He tried to shift this responsibility on Tyler, but the middle wrestled him with a good point: Kai knew how to talk to people. His younger brothers didn’t. 

“What a nasty piece of weather”, Sam kept repeating, driving the other two crazy. He has given birth to this phrase this morning and kept saying it every other minute like a mantra.

They were trying to keep busy. Kai even cleaned the house and did all the dishes, his dexterous fingers never missing a spot. Tyler stood at the window from ten in the morning to noon, waiting for the police.   
“They sure are gonna come”, he announced gravely. “I’ll be in the basement. Bang on the wall when they start arresting the psycho, Sam”.

Sam was sitting on the sofa, his eyes transfixed on the television screen.   
“Oh no”, the youngest sighed without getting distracted, “are you going to scream again?”  
Tyler looked at Kai with his eyebrows raised.

“You always scream”, the oldest nodded, “you think we don’t hear. Just cause you close the door it doesn’t mean the room’s sealed”.

“I _sing_ ”.

“Way to go, Tyler”.

“What a nasty piece of weather”, Sam uttered, savoring every word. Tyler shivered down under his yellow hoodie and headed for the door under the stairs.

“If it bothers you, don’t fucking listen”, he muttered, closing the door behind himself.

Kai crashed on the couch next to his brother, sighing contentedly.  
“Did you vacuum the living room?” Sam asked, his eyes still on TV.

“Yep”.

“Did you clean the photograph shelves downstairs and in Tyler’s room?”

“Yes”.

“Plates in the dishwasher?”

“Absent. All dry”.

“Bathroom and the sinks?”

“Clean”.  
Kai shifted, trying to pull the remote from under himself.  
“Lava lamps?”

“Dusted”.

“Windows?”

“It’s raining, Sam, there’s no point cleaning the windows today”.

“What a nasty piece of weather”.

“Oh my god”, Kai whined, turning the TV on just to make the whole Sam picture more normal, “weather isn’t even uncountable… you can have a good weather and a bad weather… when you say ‘piece of’ I always think of ass…”

Sam finally looked away from the screen, sturdy connection broken.

“That’s because you have a dirty mind. And ‘ _mind_ ’ can be countable or uncountable, just like – get this – weather. I can say, ‘ _a piece of mind_ ’ like it’s uncountable, or ‘ _she has a beautiful mind_ ’, and it’s going to be countable. You can have a nasty piece of weather and not think of eating ass”.

“I never mentioned eating ass”, Kai shook his head slowly, accusingly. 

Sam repeated his enchanted phrase four more times under his breath. The rain really got on his nerves: all this clattering and banging, hissing that sounded like someone speaking; then Tyler started to scream again. His songs, all of them, sounded like wailing and a bit of piano. That’s what Sam called it anyway: wailing and piano. The way he articulated stuff really hit the spot from time to time. Or, maybe, he just repeated phrases so many times the other two Parkers got used to hearing them that way.  
“Isn’t he supposed to be at work, by the way?” Sam squinted his eyes, unable to watch Kai skip through the channels at a cosmic speed.

“You go ask him”, Kai replied lazily, “last time I checked, he skips work like it’s not mandatory. I have no idea why he’s still not fired”.

“I guess it’s the rain. Wh-”

“What a piece of nasty weather, I know”.

“What a _nasty piece_ of weather”. Sam’s jaws clenched. “You did it on purpose! You said it wrong on purpose”.

________________________________________________________________________________  
It got slightly better, as it always does. By the evening the heavy clouds finally started drifting, and the wet asphalt glistened like black jam. The sky is always cleanest after the rain; the torn shreds of fluffy white was slowly filling with pale coral and peach colors. Closing to seven, Tyler and Kai left the house to go to the nearest shop: they were running out of eggs, pasta, beans and cheese. Sam examined fridge every other day and always left neatly written notes on stickers right on the parents’ picture. His unbreakable logic, by which, he thought, the world functioned, told him to do so. Kai and Tyler never looked at that picture, but they learned to look there solely in case there’s a note from Sam: ‘ _we need some herbs for all of us and chocolate for Kai_ ’. That was a nice, working system they had, that didn’t demand too much communication. If the note was gone that meant somebody has been to the shop. Sam could examine the fridge again to look for new imperfections. ‘ _Tomatoes wilted_ ’. 

They threw their boards on brand-new, smooth, clean road and went on. Tyler was a pro, skating ever since he was able to gain balance enough to stand on his two little feet. Moreover, he looked cool on board. He had all the right features and tattoos for that, he wore his special striped T-shirts and wrapped pieces of plaster around his knuckles and elbows in case he falls. But he never fell. Kai has been falling every now and then, because, sure, he was a fast learner, but no Tony Hawke or Tyler Parker. He didn’t enjoy the sensation of not feeling the earth under his feet; he didn’t listen to Sum 41 enough to be a good skater. From aside, he looked good, though, and he hated it when he had to walk while Tyler rides his board, like he’s babysitting his little brother. 

“Sam’s taking this rain too seriously this time”, Tyler noted, looking as the ground was flashing past under the little wheels. He was wearing his yellow hat although the air was warm. His head was killing him again.

“He’s fine”.

“How many times has he said what a nasty piece of weather?”

“About two hundred”.  
Tyler didn’t say anything which sounded like _I’m right and you’re wrong_.

“Tomorrow’s gonna rain again”.

“You better pray it doesn’t, dude”.

They were moving along the street in their neighborhood. The rows of white little houses prepped against each other were all clean and neat, under the pink sky.   
“I’ve ran out of chores to do”.

“Find a job”, Tyler suggested, for about a hundredth time this week. 

Kai swerved his board, drifting away from him. He liked the air in his ears, warm May light and taste brushing his face.   
“Job’s for ordinary people”, he yelled, and his joyful voice echoed against the porches. It seemed like everybody was asleep. But then again, it didn’t rain that often in their little town. Maybe they all killed themselves.

“We get on just fine. The money Mom and Dad left will be enough for now”.

“What about then on?”

Kai swerved even further away, bending his knees slightly. Every time he tried to do tricks, Tyler couldn’t help recalling that one time when his brother fell off the skateboard right in front of the house. It was mid-July and the weather was boiling, so Kai was out without his shirt. He was riding on a straight line, and god knows what he did with his stupid long legs, but he fell face forward, kicking the board back; he was moving amain and still slid when he touched the ground. His chin, chest and belly got scrubbed on the asphalt really hard. His face was bruised but apparently got away easiest; up to this day Kai had a big long scar from his belly button up to his solar plexus. He was never ashamed of it. 

Kai was still skating inside Walmart. A guy was trying to run after him, but he sped away into the home maintenance department. Tyler could shop in peace while his brother took all walking and talking people on himself. Carrying his board tightly under his arm, he was wandering along the aisles, the white note in his hand. Sam’s handwriting was ineffable. When he was little, the two other Parkers entertained themselves by making their brother write offensive notes to their neighbors and family friends. People got all kinds of colorful cards saying _**The Parker family thinks your face is gross**_ in calligraphy.   
Also, Sam had to write a couple of apology letters to his teachers and friends’ parents. Kai’s all-time-favorite note was created when Sam was ten years. It said,  
 _ **Dear Mr and Mrs Fielding, I’m sorry for putting Greg’s teddy into your meat grinder but it talked too much.**_

He weighed a can of pasta in his palm and took out one earphone. The security guy’s voice was dangerously close, competing with Kai’s deep, mocking tone.   
“Young man, for the tenth time: you cannot ride your skateboard inside the shop”.

“But my feet really hurt when I step on the tiles”, he yelled, “and what if I step on the break? My mum dies?!”

Tyler started humming a song under his breath. Kai was twenty-two, but behaved so immaturely it was hard sometimes. He was the one who always got into trouble. Especially, with the law. All the more surprising how he could pull all those killings.

Tyler shivered a little, and his palm flew to his neck, travelling all the way to his face and rubbing it energetically. He couldn’t stop doing that when he got nervous. He looked at his palm and saw a shade of black oil paint smudged. 

At the checkout desk he had to wrestle the security people to keep Kai’s board.

“This is not a joke”, one of them barked. Kai was like a head taller than him; he always stood very straight but relaxed and never felt threatened. There was not a single thing Kai was afraid of. In the whole world. The guy’s name was apparently Lacer if they were to believe his badge. Lacer was balding but seemingly in good shape; the red thin lines on the white in his eyes indicated he was a drinker.

“This is the fourth time in a week”, a checkout lady helped, giving Tyler a look while beeping his packets of frozen peas. Kai was holding his board above his head as he laughed at the guys, three of them. Lacer was backed up by Roger and Matthew, none of whom looked happy when the Parkers were in. 

“I have the right to skate wherever I want”, Kai yelped stubbornly, sheer self-jerkery in his voice. 

“There is no such law that states that!” Roger shook his finger furiously, “don’t you understand you can knock something off! Or injure somebody!”

“I have great coordination” Kai replied, at which point Tyler snickered. The checkout lady looked at him again, hostility in her eyes.

“If you guys don’t stop fucking around every time you come here, we won’t let you in anymore” she said gravely. Being reproached by a woman was too much for Kai; his benevolent idiotic stance changed in a blink of an eye. She continued,  
“You will have to find another place to shop”.

Tyler could have predicted what would happen next but he was too preoccupied with counting the money. Kai rushed to him, bumping into his shoulder. A shot of electric pain stung Tyler’s skull. Everything went dizzy for a second.

“You keep talking, bitch”, Kai hissed, balancing his board right above her head, “and you’ll have to look for a new place to live, because I will be coming for your…”  
Lacer grabbed Kai by the shoulders and tried to put him in a lock. Tyler started packing his backpack really quickly, humming louder. 

“We’re very sorry”, he mumbled as the can of pasta fell from his hand. It fell onto the desk and jumped, as if by magic, falling and kicking Lacer’s ankle. He screamed with pain, and Tyler thought, _I’m going to die because my brain is going to explode right now._

“I’m calling the police!” Roger announced. Tyler grabbed his brother by the collar of his shirt just as Kai swung his arms to hit Lacer with his board. The other one, Matthew, managed to catch it from the other end. Tyler pulled Kai, Kai pulled his board, and ache pulled in between Parker’s eyelids. 

“The police are busy looking for that Debbie boy”, Kai hissed triumphantly. In his mind, he was a funny punker, living his best life on the sunny streets of Fontana, California, where everybody appreciated the salt of his jokes. 

“What fucking Debbie boy”, Matthew snarled through his teeth. Tyler pulled his brother by the neck, and they nearly fell, his board flying above their heads and ending up outside, flying right through the open doors. 

“Let’s go!” Tyler yelled. “Stop it! Let go of him, he’s just going to keep making it worse!”

Roger took out his phone. Kai punched Lacer in the face with a swing. The checkout lady let out a yell. Tyler’s backpack was very heavy. Kai’s board was slowly rolling away…

__________________________________________________________________

Sam opened the door after the first ring: the sound of the bell irritated him big time. In fact, he’d be better off without any sounds at all. He didn’t enjoy music and especially music Tyler produced; he was highly irritated by his screaming and shouting every other day. He didn’t like the sound of rain, when the drops were beating on the window sills from every side. He didn’t like it when the phone rang so he always had it on mute and made his brothers turn the notifications off. There was nothing more soothing, less disturbing, than silence. In that, he could properly think. Sometimes it seemed to him that Kai and Tyler created all this noise just to distract him from something, to stop him from pondering. 

“Good news”, Kai said with a wide smile as he came into the corridor, pushing the youngest with his shoulder, “we bought everything and I had a rush of adrenaline, so I can stay up all night. Tyler’s gonna give you bad news”.  
He took off to the kitchen, apparently, hungry again.

“We’ve been banned from the local Walmart, all three of us, and Mum and Dad, too”.

Sam frowned with the expression of pain on his face. He looked at Kai’s back as the oldest stood by the fridge, looking deep into it.  
“What has he done this time?”

“He was skating inside, and then he threatened to… what exactly were you going to say to her?” Tyler took off his backpack and stretched his shoulders.

“Eighteen plus, I’m afraid”, Kai’s neck bent to the right, then, to the left, snakelike. Sam looked at Tyler with his big, ever confused coffee eyes. His brother shrugged.

“Oh, and also, there were police cars at Teddy’s house”.  
This was an alerting line which usually worked well. Sam wasn’t the only faulty machine in the family; he wasn’t really afraid of Malachai who was clear enough. He liked to inflict pain, and that was that. He also had quite a temper, something that Sam disapproved of. They both moved into the kitchen, watching their brother’s back carefully. Muscled under his shirt were tense.

“So? I thought his name was Debbie”.

“Debbie’s a girl name, short for Deborah”, Sam said. Kai turned to them, eyeing them innocently.

“So, what do you want from me? I saw the police cars, too. So, his mum is searching for him, there’s nothing we can do about it. I guess some people do have parenting instincts after all…”

Sam licked his lips nervously.  
“I’m going to tell something unpleasant, so Tyler, cover your ears, because you always get hurt in your head when we discuss killing people…”  
Tyler rolled his eyes and looked at the ceiling.

“Did you hide the body properly?”

Kai’s smile stretched on his face, but his eyes stayed cold, as they always were.   
“Yeah. It’s in your room, right in your bed… there’s never anyone anyway, Samson…”

Sam exhaled through his nose.  
“Really?! Why would you do that, you moron? He’ll start to smell!”  
He was about to run upstairs.

“Cluster! Cluster, Sam”, Tyler whooped. Sam stopped, all ruffled up like a baby bird, eyes wide.

“It was a joke?”

“Yes, he’s pulling your leg”.

“Oh”, Sam patted himself on the chest and returned to the kitchen space slowly, “good thing we have cluster. Good on us”.

They stood, all three of them, around the table, Kai’s jaws moving as he was chewing on something. Tyler’s headache returned again and started drilling his brain.  
“They are gonna come though”, Kai added, “the cops. So, don’t forget to put Sam away, or he’ll blurt out that his brother killed little Debbie boy”.

“Teddy. His name was Teddy, and he was fucking twelve”, Tyler growled, enraged, “don’t you think you aim low? Got no guts to take on somebody your weight?”

Kai’s eyes narrowed, just like when the checkout lady started lecturing him. His white triangle face became completely snakelike. Not once did Tyler think that his brother was something in between a human and a beast. What did it make him, then? And the youngest?  
“Next time try to get offended by older people of my weight then”, he uttered, “it’s not like I choose them myself”.

Sam sighed.

“Oh no”, Tyler warned him, “do not sigh like that”.

“What did I do?” Sam got frightened.

“You sigh like this and drop your eyes when you think Kai’s got a point. When in reality, he’s just always looking for excuses to explain his urge to…”

Tyler pressed his lips together. He could hear his own voice, tender and a bit rusty, nothing like manly timbre of his older brother, altogether sturdy, like a stone.   
“Kill”, he helped. “Spell it for me”.

His eyes were dead set on Tyler. Kai could see his younger one melt, his face, his round chin with black paint smudged on it, his half-opened mouth.   
“K-I-L-L”, Sam went obediently.

“Not you, the screamy boy”, Kai brushed him off; Sam sat down on a chair like on command. Tyler took a step back.

“You keep reproaching me, little brother, forgetting that half of them went down because of you”.

Kai clicked his tongue, the frozen feeling of the kitchen filling him like fresh, hot blood. He had Tyler in his right palm and Sam, in his left. Maybe because he wanted to destroy them. Maybe because he wanted to protect them. He could see the change in Tyler’s face, every other time he would find strength to withstand him. Tyler manned up, getting that dark, hard matter all over his aura that made him a Parker. He straightened his shoulders, and clenched his jaws but still managed to speak.

“You can’t keep killing people, Kai, I’m amazed we even have to talk about this. You know, other idiots, like you, they go through smoking or metal phases, but you take your late maturation to all new levels…”

He had him at “like you”. There was nobody like him, not even his brothers. There was him, Malachai Parker, and his copies, good in their ways, but not quite like him. He took a deep breath. He couldn’t hurt his boys, not them. He had to remind himself. For some curious reason, of course, they were the ultimate goals. Of course, you get the most pleasure out of hurting those whose screams actually hurt you in return. But Kai also knew he wouldn’t be able to go on without them, the screamy guy and the youngest. He, the ripper. Needed his brothers. _So, be gentle with them._

He grabbed Tyler by the collar of his shirt, just like he’d been grabbed himself, earlier. Brothers’ eyes went blank as pain, so strong Kai could feel it, sprang to his closeted mind. Sam covered his head with his hands.

“Don’t”, Kai pushed Tyler to the table and collided him with the countertop, hitting the small of his back. Tyler’s hands crushed into his, trying to unlock his fingers, but Kai had a killer’s clutch like a bulldog.  
“Don’t ever tell me what I can’t do and never”, he put his face so close Tyler could smell sweet mint in his breath, “compare me with others, screamy boy”.  
Tyler changed his tactic. He put down his hand and punched Kai in the stomach. The oldest gasped, letting go of him, and bent in half. Sam was watching through his fingers, one curious eye transfixed on the scene. 

Kai took a breath and watched his brother, four inches shorter than him, in his stupid yellow hat, preserving his crazy head in the warmth of May. And started laughing.   
“You punch like a babe, Ty”.

Tyler was fuming.  
“Should’ve left you there. Let the cops come and take you in for behaving like a goddamn idiot every time we go to public places. Let them question you about what you’ve been doing late nights for the last four months”.

Kai’s smile was fainting as he was deep in his thought.   
“Yeah, and what you two would do if I went to”, he bit his lower lip, “jail?”

“Oh”, Sam growled, “Tyler, he can’t go to jail, he’s the only one who’s of age…”

“Cluster”.

Tyler wanted to add something else, but he suddenly felt drained. He hated Kai sometimes. The oldest sniffed in the dirtiest manner and smirked.  
“Imagine this house without me” he simply said. Tyler did. He felt nothing. His headache was killing him more than anger with Kai.

“Go lay down”, Kai suggested, watching his face go very pale. “Are you going to puke?”

“If only because of you”, Tyler grumbled, turning his heavy body, and scuffed away into the living room.

Kai’s eyes darted to Sam, who put his both palms flat on the table as if feeling it. He expected the youngest to burst out in confusion again on how Kai’s physically unable to make someone vomit without touching them. But the boy was silent, looking back with the most loyal eyes Kai’s ever seen. Sometimes Sam looked so well-behaved he got the urge to pat his brother on the head. And he thought, _damn mammals, all fluffy and doe-eyed, that make you want to stand up for them and defend them out of their cuteness._ All the more incredible how Tyler was able to mutilate animals. If only Sam was a baby owl, Tyler would’ve butchered him long time ago.


End file.
